It has been conventional to make panels for use in automobiles, or the like, of two layers of sheet metal that are quite heavy and wherein the inner layer has portions of material removed therefrom to reduce weight and accommodate engine or other components. These panel constructions are very costly and heavy, result in scrapping materials, and are not readily adaptable to provide localized strength or accommodate placement of components relative thereto.